Currently, for differential rotary engines among well-known rotary engines, a combustion chamber is located between two pistons which use the combustion chamber in common. Explosion of a combustion gas generates thrusts with a same magnitude and opposite directions for two rotors, then the differential rotary engines cannot rotate normally.